As If It's Your Last
by Zaidah
Summary: Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi seni musik yang bercita-cita menjadi musisi. Kehidupannya yang normal berubah menjadi drama saat ia terjebak dalam skenario perjodohan keluarga Uchiha/ Inspired by Blackpink - As if it's your last/ RnR? [Uchiha X Sakura] [A little bit humor and M for some adult content, be wise!]


_Standard disclaimer __applied_

**As If It's Your Last**

Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi seni musik yang bercita-cita menjadi musisi. Kehidupannya yang normal berubah menjadi drama saat ia terjebak dalam skenario perjodohan keluarga Uchiha/ Inspired by Blackpink - As if it's your last/ RnR?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Sakura Haruno (19) membuka mulutnya tak percaya, perkataan sang ayah yang baru saja didengarnya benar-benar sulit untuk dicerna. Netra klorofilnya berpendar ke suasana sekelilingnya, mengamati kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa pria berpakain serba hitam, juga sebuah mobil range rover yang terparkir manis di halaman rumahnya.

"Aku tahu mama mencintai drama, tapi kurasa ini berlebihan," ucap Sakura dengan tawa renyah yang dipaksakan di ujung kalimatnya.

Ia tak bisa percaya hal ini, gadis musim semi itu baru saja pulang dari kuliah jurusan musik semester empatnya, dan tiba-tiba orang tuanya memberi tahunya kalau ia akan pindah ke rumah seorang konglomerat Uchiha karena perjodohan. Bahkan kopernya sudah siap menanti. Sakura sempat berpikir apa ini karma atau mungkin jebakan karena ia sering menghina drama-drama favorit sang ibu yang mirip opera sabun.

"Tidak Nak, ini nyata, maafkan kami, pergilah," jawab sang ibu meyakinkan, tapi alih-alih seperti meminta maaf, ibunya malah menatap penuh binar.

"Hahaha, tidak mungkin, haduh, aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu diberi surprise," elak Sakura sambil berusaha masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan kegilaan konyol penuh drama yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Tapi baru saja ia akan melangkah, pergelangan tangan atasnya di cekal oleh salah satu dari beberapa orang yang berseragam hitam.

"Maaf Nona, kami harus membawa Anda pergi segera," ucap pria tersebut lalu sedikit menyeret Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam range rover yang entah mulai kapan sudah berderum siap melaju.

"Hei, tung-"

"Pergilah Sakura, baik-baik di sana," pamit ayah Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan ironisnya dengan nada ceria seolah-olah mengantarkan seorang anak di hari pertama sekolah.

Sakura memelototkan matanya, sejak kapan orang tuanya jadi tega seperti ini?

"Nona, bukankah lebih baik Anda ikut kami terlebih dahulu, kita bisa membahas hal ini pelan-pelan, kami sudah tidak ada waktu," ucap pria berseragam itu lagi, sepertinya ia takut membuat atasannya menunggu.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus ikut kau? Bagaimana jika ternyata kau seorang penjual organ manusia?" tuduh Sakura.

Pria berseragam tersebut hanya bisa memasang ekspresi cengo atas tuduhan tak berdasar yang dilayangkan padanya. Dan seperti tak mau menunggu lagi, pria itu menarik setengah menyeret Sakura agak memasuki mobil.

Dan mau tak mau, kini Sakura Haruno hanya bisa duduk pasrah dalam range rover yang melaju, bersama pertanyaan yang terus membanjiri pikirannya.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Madara Uchiha menatap tiga pemuda tampan di hadapannya, seolah meminta tanggapan atas pernyataan yang baru saja di lontarkan olehnya.

"Hn, daripada repot-repot menyuruhnya tinggal di sini bersama kami bertiga, lebih baik segera nikahkan saja gadis itu dengan Itachi-nii," ucap seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha (21).

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Itachi Uchiha (25) bingung dengan alasan Sasuke yang memilihnya.

"Mudah saja, kau yang paling tua, daripada tidak laku, lebih baik kau segera menikah," jawab Sasuke enteng, hal yang segera membuatnya mendapat pelototan dari Itachi dan dengusan geli dari Izuna Uchiha (23).

"Kalau begitu kau saja, kau yang termuda, jadi harus patuh pada yang tertua," sewot Itachi tak terima.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya acuh sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali berujar, "Kalau begitu Izuna-nii saja, dia anak tengah."

"Apa hubungannya coba," sahut Izuna kesal dengan sikap semena-mena sang adik.

"Hentikan, pokoknya sesuai rencana kakek, Sakura akan tinggal di sini selama beberapa waktu sampai ia menemukan siapa yang akan dinikahi dari kalian bertiga," tukas Madara final.

"Dipikir kita obralan yang bisa dipilih-pilih, kakek sih pakai acara janji jodoh-jodohan dengan almarhum Hashi-jii, itu kan janji lama masa lalu, gak perlu diingat segala," gerutu Sasuke tak terima.

"Sasuke, berhenti protes," ucap Madara, lalu mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk mengecek kabar dari para asistennya.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Sakura menatap bangunan mewah di hadapannya dengan sengit, letaknya berada cukup pinggir dari pusat Konoha. Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk pergi ke tempat ini.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona," ucap pria berseragam hitam yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Kotetsu.

Darimana Sakura bisa tahu? Jawabannya mudah saja, gadis itu merasa suntuk dengan keheningan dalam mobil, mau tak mau ia akhirnya mengajak kenalan pria di sampingnya, dan entah karena dendam atau iseng belaka, Sakura malah memanggilnya dengan 'Tet' saja, alih-alih Kotetsu, hal ini bertujuan untuk menyamakannya dengan pemanggilan frasa 'kuntet' dan 'bantet'.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura di dampingi dengan Kotetsu melangkah memasuki mansion bergaya kontemporer di hadapan mereka, menuju ruangan utama tempat sang atasan Kotetsu a.k.a Madara Uchiha menunggu.

"Permisi Uchiha-sama, ini nona Haruno Sakura," ujar Kotetsu pada pria yang tetap tampan di usianya yang sudah berkepala enam.

Sontak saja, empat Uchiha yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang utama menolehkan kepalanya untuk menemukan seorang gadis yang biasa dipanggil Sakura.

"Hn, kau bisa pergi Kotetsu, dan Sakura, duduklah di sini," ucap Madara menunjuk _single_ sofa kosong di hadapannya.

Suasana hening sejenak, mereka semua saling memandang, dan membuat pemikiran diam-diam dalam benak masing-masing.

'Hn, aku akan menepati janji kita Hashirama,' -Madara.

'Dia benar-benar Sakura,' -Itachi.

'Hmmmmmm,' -Izuna.

'Jidatnya lebar,' -Sasuke.

'Ganteng sih tapi kok perasaanku gak enak ya,' -Sakura.

"Jadi Sakura Haruno, selamat datang di mansion Uchiha, ku rasa Kizashi sudah memberitahumu garis besarnya?" ucap Madara memulai.

"Ya begitulah Tuan, tapi ini terlalu mendadak, kenapa tidak dari beberapa waktu sebelumnya? Apa Anda berpikir kalau saya akan kabur? Bersyukur sekali saya tidak punya riwayat jantung. Saya tahu mungkin saya terlihat tidak sopan sekarang ini, tapi saya benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, alih-alih membicarakan terlebih dahulu dengan saya, Anda malah mengirim orang yang mirip penjual organ manusia," ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas, setidaknya ia merasa lega telah mengeluarkan sebagian uneg-unegnya.

Madara dan ketiga cucunya cengo di tempat setelah mendengar perkataan yang lebih mirip rap keluar dari bibir gadis mungil di hadapan mereka. Beruntungnya tidak ada dari mereka yang menderita penyakit congek ataupun bolot sehingga perkataan Sakura cukup bisa diterima oleh indera pendengaran tanpa adanya keluputan kata.

"Ah, maaf jika ini terlalu mendadak, hubunganku dengan Hashirama terputus cukup lama, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah tidak ada, aku ingin menjalin hubungan kami kembali, jadi setidaknya aku akan memenuhi janji kami di masa lalu," ucap Madara panjang lebar, hal yang cukup langkan dilakukan oleh Uchiha seperti dirinya.

"Tapi Anda bi-"

"Setidaknya cobalah untuk menjalaninya," sela Madara cepat.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, memorinya berputar pada kenangan tadi siang saat ayahnya menyampaikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Wajah memohon sang ayah yang kemudian berubah menjadi wajah ceria nan mengesalkan mengisi sekelebatan memorinya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk memulai beberapa sanggahan kecil yang sedaritadi membanjiri pikirannya, akan tetapi semua itu dapat ditangkis oleh Madara Uchiha dengan mudahnya.

Dan akhirnya setelah perdebatan kecil, Sakura pun menyetujuinya, karena bagaimanapun, walau terpaksa, tadi siang ia juga terlanjur menyetujui ucapan sang ayah, dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan sang ayah dalam bentuk apapun juga seumur hidupnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, akan ku perkenalkan kau dengan cucu-cucuku," ucap Madara lengkap dengan senyum tipis di raut wajahnya.

Madara memberi isyarat pada ketiga cucunya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Itachi sebagai yang tertua mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pertama kali.

"Hai, namaku Itachi Uchiha, kau bisa memanggilku Itachi, jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku, salam kenal," ujar Itachi lengkap dengan senyum manis dan aura penuh kharisma pada dirinya.

"Salam kenal juga Itachi-san, aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura dengan kepala sedikit menunduk sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Ah, sekarang giliranku ya? Emm, namaku Izuna Uchiha, dan kau Sakura? Ku pikir kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik ... atau lebih? Hahahaha, salam kenal," ucap Izuna dengan tawa renyah di ujung kalimatnya.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, seperti tersadar akan fakta bahwa kemungkinan besar salah satu dari tiga pemuda di hadapannya akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya di masa depan nanti.

"Ah ya, aku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal juga Izuna-san."

Hening berbahasa setelah Sakura berujar, harusnya sekarang giliran Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, tapi pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah sengak memandang gadis gulali di hadapannya.

Madara yang melihat tingkat cucu bungsunya berdehem sebagai peringatan agar Sasuke segera memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sasuke," ucap Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Sakura," balas Sakura sama singkatnya, sebenarnya ia tidak berniat membalas seperti itu, tapi sikap menyebalkan Sasuke membuatnya terpengaruh untuk melakukannya juga.

"Baiklah, ku harap kalian bisa saling membantu ke depannya. Sakura, kau lelah kan? Istirahatlah, Ayame akan membantumu beberes di sana," ucap Madara sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang wanita yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Baik, permisi."

**x**

**x**

**x**

Bulan sabit memantulkan cahaya lembut diantara awan-awan malam, dan disinilah Sakura Haruno berada, diatas ranjang king size berwarna cyan ditemani sebuah tablet dan universal stylus S-pen. Tangannya dengan lihai menari diatas layar lcd touch-screen, mencari informasi yang sekiranya bisa ia dapat.

Netra klorofilnya terus bergulir, membaca satu persatu informasi tentang tiga Uchiha bersaudara. Dan setelah cukup lama berkelana, ia mendapat simpulan bahwa ketiganya memiliki rekam jejak yang sangat baik.

Itachi Uchiha, sebagai putra sulung, ia justru memilih menjadi salah satu anggota dewan parlemen konoha. Dan ia adalah anggota termuda diantara jajaran dewan lainnya. Saat ini ia membawahi langsung pusat riset dan teknologi Konoha. Hal yang tidak terlalu mengejutkan, mengingat wajahnya seperti mencermikan wajah-wajah seorang researcher.

Yang kedua adala Izuna Uchiha, seorang dokter muda dengan predikat summa cumlaude. Bagi Sakura, walau dia adalah anak tengah justru dia seperti gabungan antara Itachi dan Sasuke. Sekilas orang mungkin akan mengira justru dialah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha.

Dan yang terakhir adalah si bungsu prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha, pebisnis muda yang digadang akan menjadi penerus kerajaan bisnis Uchiha. Wajahnya berulang kali menghiasi Konoha Times. Dan ia bahkan dinobatkan sebagai pria paling ingin dikencani di Konoha. Cih, padahal menurut Sakura, secara sekilas dari data biografi mereka, justru Izuna lah yang menurutnya lebih baik.

"Aah tau lah, bikin tambah pusing aja. Aku hanya perlu melewati beberapa bulan disini, lalu mengatakan tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik, dengan begitu aku akan kembali ke dunia normalku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pasti," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil membenahi posisi untuk tidur. Menggantungkan masa depannya pada takdir yang berjalan, tapi benarkan akan sesuai yang dia harapkan? hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**TBC?**

Hai, Aida disini! Aku sebenernya kaget bakal nulis Uchiha x Sakura, tapi setelah hiatus sebentar, aku sadar kalau Uchiha punya afeksi yang menarik dalam cerita. Dan ini bukanlah afeksi yang mudah dirasakan. Dan aku gak tahu akan dengan siapa Sakura berakhir nantinya, liat saja jalan ceritanya kedepannya akan seperti apa.

Btw, fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu **Blackpink - As If It's Your Last**, dan jalan ceritanya sedikit banyak mungkin akan seperti lirik lagu itu.

#20191003


End file.
